Agente Doble
by El Collar De Perlas
Summary: No es quien pensabamos que era, tenía un buen disfraz. ¿Quien iba a dudar de la comelibros empollona Hermione Granger?
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas...**

**Esa historia es muy diferente a las que he hecho, así que si esperáis ver una copia de mis otras historias, no la vais a encontrar, aunque eso no quiere decir que no os tenga que gustar.**

**IMPORTANTE: quien no sepa de armas, que visite esa web: **

**h t t p / w w w . l a s a r m a s . c o m / m o d u l e s . p h p ? n a m e C a t e g o r i a s & f i l e i n d e x & c i d 2 1 & o p e & i d f i c h a 4 3**

**Sin espacios, allí es una web dónde encontraréis una pistola al abrirla, pero no es esa, así que id pasando armas hasta que encontráis las que se nombran, si quereis.**

**_Los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling._**

* * *

Ella movió una pieza y sonrió con soberbia.

-Jaque Mate.- dijo ella con una voz fría.

Su pareja de ajedrez se dejó caer en la silla, cansado.

-Vas mejorando, Rachel.- dijo su pareja con una voz carente de sentimientos.

Rachel se levantó y fue hacia la ventana, haciendo que la capa negra que llevaba puesta se moviera al compás de su cuerpo mientras de fondo se oía el ruido de sus tacones, que se oían perfectamente a causa del silencio que inundaba aquella sala.

- Así es.- dijo ella con una voz indiferente mientras observaba el nubloso y peligroso bosque que se alzaba sobre sus ojos.

-¿Te parece fácil jugar al ajedrez?- le preguntó él mirándola fijamente.

-Ojalá todo fuera así de fácil.- dijo ella con una voz distante mientras observaba el espeso bosque.

-¿Lo dices por lo del Ministerio?- le preguntó aquél hombre poniendo más interés en la conversación.

- Lo digo por todo, Severus.- dijo ella clavándole una dura mirada.

-Vamos, Rachel. No te mortifiques más, eres la mejor agente doble que conozco. Voldemort te necesita. Has pasado a ser su mano derecha, dejando atrás a Lucius. Estás ganando en los dos bandos. Voldemort apenas me tiene confianza, y a la Orden sólo confía en mi Dumbledore.- dijo Severus intentando consolar a la chica.

Ella permaneció implacable, bajo la luz de la luna.

Severus suspiró cansado, sabía que cuando Rachel se ponía así era completamente imposible sonsacarle algo, se mostraba implacable a todo, incluso con la olcumancia. Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió al sofá. Se sentó y miró fijamente al fuego.

Severus y Rachel se encontraban en una habitación oscura, muy oscura, iluminada solamente por el fuego de la chimenea y la luz de la luna. La habitación tenía unos grandes ventanales, que iban desde el techo hasta el suelo, que sería la cosa más normal del mundo, sino fuera porque desde el techo hasta el suelo habían seis metros. Si mirabas el techo fijamente, llegabas a ver unas pinturas, de ángeles y demonios. La sala estaba amueblada con unas estanterías llenas de libros en un rincón y un tablero de ajedrez mágico. El sofá dónde Severus estaba sentado era de un color rojo sangre y de estilo barroco. La habitación debería de estar iluminada por unas velas, pero que al parecer, a Rachel y a Severus no les gustaban mucho.

Alguien golpeó la puerta, haciendo que Severus apartase la vista del fuego y Rachel del bosque. Al hacerlo, de la capucha de Rachel se asomó un mechón de pelo castaño, algo ondulado.

- Adelante.- dijo Severus con una voz fría pero firme.

La puerta se abrió y entró una persona encapuchada, que caminaba con elegancia y superioridad. Al verla, Rachel y Severus continuando mirando lo que miraban respectivamente. Aquella persona avanzó hacia Severus y se tiró de mala manera al sofá.

- ¿Cómo va todo por aquí?- preguntó aquella persona con una voz fría y arrastrando las palabras.

- Va.- dijo simplemente Severus.

Aquella persona se quitó la capa y dio a ver un bello rostro masculino, caracterizado por unos ojos plateados y un cabello rubio.

- ¿Preparada para volver, Rachel?- preguntó Draco burón.

- ¿Y tú, Draco?- preguntó Rachel sin apartar la vista del bosque.

Draco se levantó bruscamente y de detrás de sus pantalones sacó una Auto-Ordance Thompson 1911 A1 Satin Nickel y apuntó a Rachel con ella. Ella se giró y lo miró.

- Anda, Draco. Baja eso y deja de jugar.- dijo ella mirándolo con cansancio.

- ¿Y porque habría que bajarla?- le preguntó Draco burlón.- Sabes que odio que me respondan con evasivas.

Rachel suspiró. Se giró al mismo tiempo que cogía algo de la parte trasera de su pantalón negro.

- Porque tengo más puntería que tú.- dijo ella fríamente apuntando a Draco con una AMT Hardballer Long Slide.

Draco bajó el arma, porque sabía que si Rachel le disparaba, no fallaría.

- Así me gusta.- dijo Rachel cuando Draco se había guardado la pistola en su funda.

Retiró la pistola y se la guardó al mismo sito done había estado antes. Se acercó al sofá y se sentó al lado de Severus, que había estado viendo la "discusión" con toda normalidad.

- Eso te pasa por proponer atacar con armas muggles.- dijo Draco mirándola.

-¿El que?- preguntó ella mirando el fuego.

- Que te amenace.- dijo Draco mirándola fijamente.

-Sabes que no puedes ganar contra mí.- dijo ella mirándolo y sonriendo cínicamente.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Por cierto, dice Voldemort que cuando estemos cerca de la operación, te daré unos pendientes walkie-talkie para que podemos planear la operación todos los que estemos dentro, que somos tu, Severus, Blasie, Pansy, mi padre, que vendrá con la excusa de una reunión y yo. Cuando los tengamos todos inmovilizados, vendrán los demás, y haremos la gran mascare.- dijo Draco poniéndose serio.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

- Dentro de unos días volverás a Howgarts a cursar tu sexto año.- dijo Severus mirando a Rachel.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Preparada para volver a vivir con la mentira?- le preguntó Draco sonriendo arrogantemente.

Ella volvió a asentir. Alzó la mano y, lentamente, se bajó la capucha, dando a ver un bonito rostro, con unos preciosos ojos castaños café y un pelo no tan enmarañado como antes.

-Hola de nuevo, Hermione Granger.- dijo Draco con una sonrisa fría.

* * *

**¿Os a gustado? No pretendo hacer un oneshoot, pero los siguientes capítulos serán más largos, porque eso es un prólogo.**

**Besos**


	2. Empieza la pesadilla

**Buenas.**

**Pido mil perdones por mi tardanza, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. No tengo ninguna excusa para mi demora…**

_**Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling**_

* * *

Dos figuras negras encapuchadas caminaban por el Callejón Knockturn con elegancia y superioridad. Una iba cargada con un baúl escolar nuevo, y, seguramente, caro.

-No me puedo creer que permitas que haga esto, mamá.- dijo una voz con un notable enojo.

- Es su decisión, Draco. No soy nadie para decirle que no lo haga. Y aunque no me guste que lo haga ella, tampoco creas que me siento bien sabiendo que te vas a arriesgar como ella.- dijo una segunda voz femenina.

-Pero Rachel lleva años con esto sin que nadie sospeche nada, no entiendo porque lo hace ahora.- dijo Draco.

- Draco, confía en ella. Ella está igual o más preparada que tú para hacer eso.- dijo Narcissa.

-Pero mamá… eres su madrina, tienes que poder hacer algo para evitarlo.- dijo él cabreado.

-Draco. A mi me gusta tanto como a ti que Rachel haga esto, pero no me queda otra opción que aceptarlo, tiene una edad y es capaz de tomar decisiones por si misma, es responsable, y te aseguro que me ha nombrado todo lo positivo y lo negativo de eso, así que sabe perfectamente lo que hace. Así que lo aceptas por las buenas o llegará el momento y te quedarás inmóvil, y te aseguro que eso no le va a gustar para nada a tu padre.- dijo ella firme.

-¡Pero es su nieta! No puede jugar con ella como si fuera un peón más. Y mamá, lo acepto, pero no me puedo creer que ni tu ni su padrino no podéis hacer nada para evitar que haga eso. Tenéis cierto poder sobre sus decisiones. – continuó Draco mirando a su madre.

-Ni Severus ni yo podemos hacer nada para cambiar eso, sabes que lo haría dijésemos lo que dijésemos, su abuelo también ha evitado que haga esto, pero ya sabes como es ella, si lo quiere hacer lo hará, y no importará para nada lo que opinamos… así que mejor dejarle hacer lo que quiere. Sabes que es buena en esto, si no hay ningún factor sorpresa, con ese ataque nos coronamos. Además, el hecho de que sea su madrina no va a cambiar nada; soy tu madre, y eso no ha influido en nada en que te convirtieras en mortífago.- dijo Narcissa mirando fijamente a su hijo.

-Pero mamá…- volvió a quejarse Draco, pero su madre le interrumpió.

-Cariño, sé que te preocupas por ella, al fin y al cabo es tu prima segunda. Pero no te preocupes, Rachel es mejor incluso que algunos mortífagos adultos, va a estar bien.- dijo Narcissa mirando con cariño a su hijo.

Draco suspiró y miró a su madre. Tenía razón. Rachel era buena, era una verdadera estupidez preocuparse por ella, era capaz de protegerse por si misma. Había estado filtrando información sobre los secretos de Howgarts que Dumbeldore le decía a Potter desde que cruzó las puertas de Howgarts por primera vez; había estado informando a Lucius –que informaba a la vez al señor Oscuro- sobre las escapadas de Potter y a Weasley; informaba de los artilugios –capa y mapa merodeador- a algún mortífago y explicaba las debilidades de los miembros de la Orden. Por algo llevaba el apellido Ryddle…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Se acabó de atar la bamba y se levantó de la cama, dispuesta a ir al baño para cepillarse el pelo. Cruzó el largo pasillo y abrió con brusquedad la última puerta. Se acercó a un mueble que había debajo de la pica, abrió el primer cajón y sacó el cepillo. Se miró al espejo y empezó a peinarse.

Dentro de apenas dos horas se convertiría otra vez en Hermione Granger. Volvería a ser la misma sabelotodo sangre-sucia y tendría que volver a aguantar a los pesados de sus amigos. Había pasado el verano en la casa que tenía su abuelo en algún lugar de los Alpes suizos con su padrino, la familia Malfoy al completo y algún que otro mortífago. Todos la habían felicitado por el trabajo que había hecho el curso pasado, en quinto. Y, dijeran lo que dijeran, a ella no le había gustado para nada lo que había hecho. Por eso, ese año, quería lucirse, sin importarle que todos la descubrieran. Quería ser útil.

Dejó el cepillo encima de la pica y se fue de la habitación. Cruzó medio pasillo y abrió una puerta.

Dio a ver una habitación pequeña, y clara. Parecía la torre de control de un estudio de televisión. Ordenadores, impresoras y fotocopiadoras. Pantallas dónde se veían diferentes personas, la mayoría mortífagos, aunque también se veían ciertos objetivos y próximas víctimas de los mortífagos. Había dos personas sentadas, frente a las pantallas con unos cascos negros. A través de ellos oían las conversaciones de la gente que llevaba walkie-talkies. Delante de ellos había unos micrófonos, para hablar a los demás mortífagos.

- Hola, Matthew. Hola, Charlenne.- dijo Hermione saludando a las personas que se encontraban a la sala.

Matthew Holmes era Matthew Granger, el padre de Hermione. Uno de los mortífagos más desconocidos, aunque eficaces. Camuflado en el mundo muggle, se había hecho pasar por el padre de Hermione Granger, algo difícil, porque su abuelo quería compartir momentos con ella, así que habían dos Hermione Granger. Dos personas completamente iguales, salvo por una pequeña mancha en la cadera. Una se llamaba Rachel Ryddle, nieta de Lord Voldemort, y la otra Stephanie Bellonde, hija del mortífago más buscado en Francia y de una eficaz abogada mágica inglesa.

Charlenne Middelton era una mortífaga veterana, a pesar de su corta edad. Tenía apenas veinticinco años, y llevaba desde los trece en eso. Era realmente bella y lista, podía aspirar a otra cosa: modelo, abogada mágica, auror o incluso profesiones muggles. Se había metido en el mundo oscuro por venganza. Hace años, cuando ella tenía apenas once años, un auror mató a su madre por error. Después de eso, se prometió a si misma que se vengaría del Ministerio, que haría pagar a la persona que le arrebató a su madre y que hizo que su vida familiar se desmoronase por completo. Su hermano mayor se suicido al oír la noticia, y su padre estaba internado en el Psiquiátrico de St. Jules.

-Hola Rachel.- dijo Charlenne sonriendo mientras con una mano apartaba un mechón de su rubio pelo de la cara.

- ¿Cómo va todo¿Están todos en su posición?- preguntó Rachel mirando las pantallas.

-Si. Cissa y Draco están llegando a la tienda de los Borgin. Por lo demás está todo correcto.- dijo Matthew señalando una pantalla.

Rachel asintió con la cabeza, mientras observaba a su madrina y a Draco caminando mientras hablaban, aunque ella no podía oír nada.

- Han habido cambios de última hora.- dijo Charlenne

-¿Qué cambios?- preguntó Rachel desconfiada. No le gustaban los cambios.

- Tu abuelo ha cambiado un poco el plan. Quiere que llevéis los pendientes walkie-talkies desde el primer día, porque, según él, se podrá informar rápidamente de las acciones de los objetivos, y será mucho más fácil llevar el cabo el plan.- dijo Charlenne mientras miraba algo en el ordenador.

-Perfecto.- ironizó Rachel.

Charlenne sonrió. Le caía verdaderamente bien Rachel.

- Toma.- dijo Charlenne. Le dio una cajita negra. Rachel iba a preguntar que era, pero Charlenne se le adelantó.- Son tus pendientes-talkies.

Rachel le dirigió una mirada de confusión que, aunque Charlenne estuviera de espaldas a ella, la pudo notar.

-Es cosa de Parkinson.- dijo ella sonriendo como modo de explicación.

-Muy propio de Pansy.- dijo Rachel divertida mientras abría la cajita.

-Original¿eh?- dijo irónicamente mirando los pendientes. Eran unos diamantes rodeados de oro blanco.

Charlenne los miró y sonrió.

-Ya ves.- dijo ella sarcástica mientras que Hermione se los ponía.

- Supongo que no querrás saber lo que piensan Cissa y Draco de que lleves a cargo el plan.- dijo Matthew mirando la pantalla en la que se veían madre e hijo.

-Déjame adivinar. ¿Es demasiado arriesgado?- le preguntó Hermione cínicamente.

Matthew sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Rachel iba a decir algo, pero Matthew levantó la mano intentando decir que no hablara y se puso la otra mano a la oreja haciendo presión a los cascos. Las chicas se miraron y guardaron silencio.

- Si, Lucius. Vale. Si, lo he entendido. Vale. Nos vemos luego.- dijo Matthew a apenas cinco centímetros del micrófono.

Colgó la conversación, y las chicas lo miraron impacientes.

- Tendrás que llevar un arma siempre, por seguridad.- dijo Matthew mirándola.

- Pues voy a poner mis armas en la maleta y me voy a poner, no se como, mi Hardballer y…- dijo Rachel, pero Matthew le interrumpió.

-No. Dice que lleves siempre otra arma que no sea la oficial, que te la guardes para el día del plan.- dijo Matthew.

Hermione suspiró y se miró a si misma, preguntándose donde coño llevaría el arma sin que no se viera.

- ¿Draco, Blaise y Pansy lo saben?- preguntó Rachel mirando las cámaras dónde estaban ellos.

-No lo sé. Charlenne, tu tienes a Blaise y Pansy¿se los puedes decir?- preguntó Matthew mirándola.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, tocó unas teclas del ordenador y se acercó al micrófono.

- ¿Blaise¿Pansy? Tenéis que ir armados en todo momento, pero con armas auxiliares. Si, me acaban de informar. Vale.- dijo Charlenne, y cortó la conversación.

-No lo sabían.- dijo Charlenne mirando a Rachel.

- Bueno, llamad a Draco e informarle. Yo voy a hacer la maleta con las armas y los "pendientes-talkies".- dijo Rachel poniendo énfasis en la última palabra.

Charlenne sonrió negando con la cabeza mientras que Rachel abandonaba la sala.

Rachel cruzó el pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación. Al entrar, abrió un armario de madera, dónde vio ropa. Se agachó y quitó una tabla de madera. Debajo de la tabla, había un maletín de metal vacío. Dejó el maletín encima de la cama y cogió lo que había debajo de él. Pistolas y otras armas de fuego, entre ellas, su pistola más querida, su Harballer. Cogió las pistolas como si nada y las guardó en el maletín, menos una, que sería la que llevaría siempre. Esa la dejó encima de la mesita de noche. Cerró el maletín, que ya estaba equipado con las armas y las balas. Abrió su baúl escolar y quitó el uniforme. Cogió la falda y, dentro de ella, puso una funda para el arma y una tela para que se la pudiera poner en el muslo. Volvió al armario y cogió otra funda y otra tela para ponerse el arma en el tronco. Cargó el arma, se la puso en la funda y fue a cerrar el baúl, pero no antes de guardar el maletín dentro.

Se miró en el espejo y suspiró. Veía a una chica vestida con el pelo algo enmarañado atado en una cola; un tejano normal y corriente y una camiseta de mangas cortas de color verde aceituna. Encima de ella, unas gomas negras con una pistola enfundada en la goma izquierda. No podía ir así a King Cross. Volvió a mirar dentro del armario y sacó una chaqueta de chándal de color marrón oscuro. Se la puso encima y se abrochó solo hasta la mitad, lo justo para que no se viera el arma ni las gomas.

_-¿Cómo estás, Rachel? –preguntó Draco por el pendiente-talkie._

- ¿Draco¿Tengo conexión contigo?- preguntó Rachel sorprendida.

_-Si, de hecho tienes conexión con todos.- dijo él._

-Vaya…- dijo ella.- ¿Ya has conseguido armarte?- preguntó divertida.

_-__Yo sí, y me he pasado media hora pensando dónde podría llevar la pistola. Es realmente complicado.- dijo él._

- Yo ya lo tengo solucionado.- dijo Rachel dando vueltas por la habitación.

_- Bueno, tengo que cortar, quedan apenas tres cuartos de hora para coger el tren, y aún tengo que ir a buscar las maletas.- dijo Draco._

-Vale, te veo luego.- dijo Rachel, y cortó.

Cogió el baúl y bajó escaleras abajo con él. Fue a la sala y se sentó al sofá, al lado de otra persona.

-Hola, Anne.- dijo Rachel cansada de cargar el baúl.

-Hola, Rachel. ¿Nos vamos ya?- preguntó Anne mirándola.

Anne Hallmton era Anne Granger, la supuesta madre de Hermione. Importante mortífaga, estaba inactiva por seguridad. Hija de una de las manos derechas de Voldemort, él no tubo ninguna duda en asignar a ella como madre de su nieta. Iba vestida con un traje de chaqueta falda rosa con una textura de flores. La falda le llegaba hasta la rodilla, lo cual era muy práctico para sacar el arma en caso de emergencia.

-Si.- dijo Rachel mientras asentía con la cabeza.- ¿Vas armada?

Anne se levantó del sofá y se subió la falda hasta el muslo, dando a ver una goma como la que había guardado Hermione en la maleta y una pistola enfundada. Rachel se levantó del sofá y se desabrochó la chaqueta rápidamente. Al ver que Anne había visto su arma, se volvió a abrochar la chaqueta. Anne se acercó a un ropero pequeño y sacó un bolso a conjunto del traje.

Anne abrió la puerta y ayudó a Rachel con el baúl. La familia "Granger" vivía en el tranquilo barrio de Notting Hill. En una casa blanca como la nieve, alejada del ruido del centro. Tenían el coche delante de la casa. Una Fiat Linea 1.3 Multijet verde oscuro. Abrió el maletero y puso el baúl dentro mientras que Rachel se sentaba delante. Cerró el maletero y entró al coche. Encendió el motor y empezó a conducir.

-¿Llevas el audiófono? – preguntó Anne si apartar la vista de la carretera.

-Si.- dijo Rachel. Miró la oreja de Anne. Llevaba unos pendientes algo largos, de oro blanco y diamantes.- Veo que tú también los llevas.

-Todos los llevamos.- dijo ella dibujando el amago de una sonrisa.

- ¿Crees que eso va a funcionar?- le preguntó Rachel.

-Claro que si.- respondió Anne sabiendo que no se refería a los pendientes-talkies.

-¿No crees que es muy arriesgado por mi parte?- le preguntó Rachel mirándola.

-Eres fuerte, y lista. No tiene para que ser arriesgado si no se presenta un factor sorpresa, y dudo que haya alguno. Llevas años con ese plan, has estudiado cada uno de los movimientos de las víctimas, sabes las debilidades de los miembros de la Orden, y con la muerte de Black, la Orden está más susceptible y al ser informados del ataque, se cegarán por la ira o se derrumbarán, sólo hay esas dos opciones, porque no conseguirán mantener la calma.- dijo Anne sin alterarse.

Rachel la miró. La admiraba. Si, a solas era fría y distante con ella, pero, en el fondo, adoraba a Rachel. Siempre decía las cosas como las pensaba, sin importarle los sentimientos de los demás, porque sabía que o encajaban las cosas como venían o nunca llegarían lejos. Y aunque de vista parecía una persona inocente, dulce y sociable, era todo lo contrario. De inocente no tenía nada, o sino que le preguntaran a las familias de los ciento tres personas que se había cargado. Lo de dulce se podría debatir, y lo de sociable… bueno, era fría y distante con todos, menos cuando hacía de madre de Hermione Granger. Siempre había sido estricta con ella, aún sabiendo que era la nieta de su señor. Nunca se dejaba cegar por el odio o por la tristeza, era implacable. Hacía un trabajo limpio. Lo daba todo por la misión, todo por conseguir el éxito, sin importarle a cuantas personas tuviera que dañar, era toda una Femme Fatale.

Detuvo el coche en la estación de tren. Quitó el baúl del maletero mientras que Rachel salía del coche. Cerró el maletero y las dos empezaron a caminar hacia dentro de la estación.

-Ya estamos en la estación.- dijo Anne por los pendientes-talkies.

_-Perfecto. Ahora informo a Lucius__.- dijo Charlenne por el otro lado de los pendientes-talkies._

Y cortó la conversación. Las dos vieron a la familia Weasley a lo lejos de la estación. Anne y Rachel se miraron y sonrieron. Giraron la vista hacia el otro lado del andén. Vieron a Cissa y a Draco con el baúl. Cruzaron las miradas y los cuatro se sonrieron. Volvieron la vista hacia el andén dónde estaban los Weasley, pero miraron un poco más a la izquierda. Vieron a un hombre vestido como un muggle normal y corriente que leía el periódico apoyado en la columna. Los tres se miraron, y Rachel asintió con la cabeza. Giraron la cabeza hacia en dirección a los Malfoy, pero sin mirarlos a ellos. Vieron a una adolescente vestida con una muggle que esperaba el tren. Esa chica giró la cara hacia ellas y las tres cruzaron las miradas. Rachel volvió a mirar a cada uno de los presentes rápidamente.

-Todo en orden.- dijo Rachel por los pendientes-talkies.

_-Perfecto.- dijo Charlenne. _

-¡Hermione!- gritó una voz delante suyo.

De repente, sintió como una ola de calor le venía al cuerpo. Ginny Weasley la estaba abrazando con efusividad.

-¡Gin!- dijo ella rodeándola con los brazos.

-Te hemos echado de menos.- dijo ella con voz dulce mientras se separaba de Hermione.

-Yo también, pero tenía que ir con mis padres a Austria.- dijo Hermione mirando a Ginny.

-Bueno, yo os dejo, chicas. Ginny, dale recuerdos a tus padres de mi parte, es que tengo una visita a las once y media.- dijo Anne antes de darse media vuelta e ir hacia la puerta de la estación.

-Vamos, Herms. Los chicos están impacientes por verte.- dijo la pelirroja arrastrando a su amiga.

Hermione se fue con Ginny bajo la atenta mirada de cuatro pares de ojos, dos grises, uno verde y otro negro.

Anne Hallmton caminaba elegantemente hacia la salida de la estación mientras agitaba su pequeño bolso beig con suavidad. Sus finos tacones de aguja sonaban como una tranquila calma entre el ruido de los trenes y los pasos nerviosos de los primeros estudiantes de Howgarts. Sonreía con arrogancia y superioridad, sabiendo lo que se avecinaba. Se detuvo un momento para abrir su bolso y sacar unas finas y elegantes gafas de sol. Se acomodó la chaqueta con suavidad y elegancia y volvió a caminar. Abrió la puerta con fuerza y caminó hacia el coche con superioridad. Al estar dentro, antes de encender el coche, miró por el retrovisor. Vio a un chico de unos treinta años, moreno de ojos oscuros, muy oscuros. Iba vestido con un tejano y una camisa verde oscura y una americana marrón. El chico se quitó las gafas de sol que llevaba y asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo que Anne lo estaba mirando. Anne sonrió con arrogancia y volvió a poner a lugar el retrovisor. Antes de encender el motor, entreabrió los labios para decir:

-Empieza la pesadilla.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado? Tengo que confesar que tenía otro principio escrito, pero no me gustó y lo borré, después escribí otro, pero tampoco me acabó de convencer y lo volví a borrar, hasta que al final me quedé con este.**

**Mery: **_**¡Hola! Bienvenida al fic. Aunque no te lo esperases, espero que te haya gustado. Besos.**_

**Amyvamp: **_**Buenas! Bienvenida! Siento no haber actualizado antes, pero es que me bloqueé. Espero que la espera haya valido la pena… cuídate.**_

**kattarina: **_**Holis! Lo sé, no tienen nada que ver. Pero las utilizan porque los medimagos no tienen conocimiento de heridas a lo estilo muggle. Espero que sea una buena razón para utilizar armas muggles. Cuídate.**_

**Amaia: **_**Me alegro que te guste. Y se que he tardado un poco en actualizar, pero espero que haya valido la pena. Abrazos.**_

**Celestana: **_**Hello! Aunque te parezca diferente, espero que te guste. Aquí tienes otro capítulo, así que juzga por ti misma. Cuídate.**_

**SAAN: **_**Gracias, espero que te haya gustado ese capítulo. Quizá me equivoqué al copiar la web, pero me alegra saber que has podido ver las imágenes en el google. Y bueno, el fic ¿Qué es lo más difícil del mundo? Es un oneshoot o como se llame, aunque quizá haré una continuación. Espero que hayas quedado contenta con ese cap. Besos.**_

**Travesurarealizada: **_**mi amor, espero que te haya gustado ese capítulo. Lo siento, se que dije que actualizaría antes, pero la ola de inspiración no llegó hasta ahora… sorry. Y lo demás ya lo hemos hablado por el msn, y sabes que te quiero muchísimo. tQ.**_

**S. Okita: **_**Buenas, espero que ese capítulo te haya gustado. Cuídate.**_

**Andeli: **_**Holas, muy pronto no le he continuado, pero he intentado escribir lo más rápido posible, pero, creo yo, que vale más esperar y tener un buen capítulo, que actualice rápido y el capítulo sea una mierda. Abrazos.**_

**Mis agradecimientos especiales a :**

_**Mery, Amyvamp, kattarina, amaia, Celestana, SAAN, Travesurarealizada, S. Okita, Andeli.**_

**Att.**

**ECDP**


	3. JNB

**Lo sé, lo sé y lo sé... se que llevo un año sin actualizar, pero mis musas se han ido y no sé donde, creo que a Israel... pero me pilla muy lejos.**

**Ahora en serio, lo siento mucho.**

-Y dime... ¿es bonito Austria? Me hubiera encantado ir contigo, yo he pasado todo el verano en Grimmauld Place, con Harry, que después de lo de Sirius...- Ginny se calló de repente, sabiendo que no había sido buena idea sacar al padrino de Harry en la conversación.

-Si, me lo imagino... no te creas, Austria es... un poco... no se, me ha parecido aburrido sin vosotros, estoy acostumbrada a pasar el verano con vosotros.- dijo Hermione mintiendo muy bien.

_-Cuando sigas así, te van a dar el Oscar a Mejor Actriz internacional.- dijo Draco con burla __a través del pendiente-talkie. _

Hermione disimuló la risa con un ataque de tos repentino. Aunque Draco Malfoy fuera un pijo arrogante, tenía sus momentos.

-Por cierto, Ginny, ahora que no están los chicos para criticar... ¿sabes quien es el nuevo profesor de DCAO? Pensé que quizá tu lo sabrías, ya que pasaste todo el verano en Grimmauld...- preguntó Hermione mirándola, intentando interpretar su rostro.

A Ginny se le iluminaron los ojos, y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Es un chico bastante guapo, Herms. Te va a encantar. Es listo, carismático, joven, guapo, atlético, y valiente. Su padre fue el mejor alumno de Dumbeldore cuando él era profesor, y cuando murió, hace unos diez años, Dumbeldore se encargó de la manutención de su hijo, y fue su tutor hasta que cumplió dieciocho años. Me lo dijo Lupin. Se llama Jack Nicholas Blunt.- dijo Ginny mirando a Hermione.

- ¿Joven? ¿Desde cuando un profesor de Howgarts es "joven"?- preguntó Hermione escéptica.

-Resulta que Dumbeldore le enseñó, y es su mano derecha.- dijo Ginny sonriendo.

- Ya… J.N. Blunt, ¿no? ¿Y… cuando es su cumpleaños?- preguntó Hermione tanteando el terreno.

- El veintitrés de noviembre.

-¿Y cual es su color preferido?

- El naranja, como mi pelo

-Osea, que te gusta.- afirmó Hermione divertida.

-No, que va.- dijo Ginny sonrojada.

- Así que Jack Nicholas Blunt… es un nombre bonito.- admitió Hermione.

_- Michael __Jeremy O'Connelly- anotó Draco_

Hermione empezó a toser al oír el nombre. No, no podía ser. Michael O'Connelly… era imposible.

-Hermione, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Ginny preocupada

-Si, si. Oye, Ginny, voy al baño, haber si se me quita la tos.- le dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Ginny asintió sonriendo mientras Hermione se levantaba y abría la puerta. Hermione cerró la puerta de un portazo, liberando toda la rabia que acumulaba.

_-Malfoy, al baño, ahora, YA._

"Mike O'Connelly… esa imposible, esa arriesgarse demasiado, ya tenemos suficiente con Snape, ¿Por qué quieren a Mike? Mike no entra en el plan, no de esa forma, como mínimo. ¿Pero porque mi abuelo se empeña en cambiar el plan, MI plan? Perfecto. ¿Y porque a mi nadie me dice nada? ¡Soy Rachel Jane Ryddle! La descendiente de Lord Voldemort, coño, ¿Por qué nadie me tiene en cuenta, joder?"

Cuando llegó al baño, se encontró a Crabbe y a Goyle en la puerta, haciendo guardia. "Patético". Hermione miró por todos los lados, para comprobar que nadie la miraba.

-Fuera.- dijo Hermione con un gesto con las manos y con mala leche.

Crabbe y Goyle se miraron y se apartaron de repente, abriéndole la puerta a Ryddle. Hermione volvió a mirar a su alrededor antes de entrar y de dar un portazo. Dentro, estaba Malfoy, apoyado en el grifo, con una sonrisa cautivadora.

-Ilumíname, Rachel.- le preguntó Draco, aún sabiendo la respuesta.

-¿Qué hace Mike en este plan?- preguntó ella con rabia.

-Cosas del señor Tenebroso, nos pidió a todos que no te lo dijéramos, sabía que no te haría mucha gracia.

-Y no me la hace… joder, Draco, fue mi novio, me engañó con otra, nos odiamos, claro que no me hace gracia.- replicó Hermione.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?- preguntó él acercándose a Hermione.

-No sé, porque Tom ignora mis planes y mis cosas, tampoco me haría caso si intentase que me explicara que coño hace Mike en este plan, así que… seguramente, en la primera visita a Hogsmeade, iré a hablar con mi abuelo, haber si le da la gana contarme que está haciendo con el plan que llevo todo el verano planeando.

Draco sonrió. Rachel estaba de los nervios y enfadada, osease, en su peor estado.

-Voy a matar a alguien… pero no se a quién. ¿Por qué a mi abuelo lo tenía que matar Potter, verdad? Y a ti no, que eres mi amigo. Ni a Parkinson. Ni a Zabini. ¡Ya sé! ¡A Bellatrix!- dijo Rachel emocionada de encontrar una solución.

-Anda, Rach, no exageres.- djo Draco en broma.

-Draco. Yo. Nunca. Exagero.- dijo Hermione muy seria.

- Vale, vale, concepto captado.- dijo Draco acercándose más a su amiga, quedando apenas a unos veinte centímetros de ella.

- Draco…- llamó Hermione extrañada por la proximidad de Draco.

-Humm… -respondió él buscando los labios de Hermione y poniendo una mano en su cintura.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó ella sonriendo.

- ¿A ti que te parece? –preguntó él con picardía, apartando los labios de su comisura para mirarla a los ojos y poniéndole una mecha del pelo detrás de la oreja con la otra mano.

Hermione sonrió.

-Draco… no soy ninguna de tus putas.- dijo Hermione sonriendo y sin enfadarse.

Draco abrió la boca sorprendido. Hermione lo miró divertida y volvió a sonreír. Se acercó mucho más a él, quedando los dos cuerpo a cuerpo, se puso de puntillas para quedar a su altura y puso una mano en su mejilla delicadamente. Acto seguido, acercó sus labios a su mejilla y lo besó delicadamente, dejando a Draco más sorprendido que nunca. Después se apartó de él y quitó la mano de su mejilla.

-Nos vemos luego.

Draco la observó marcharse, encantado por el contoneo de sus caderas y por el leve movimiento de su pelo. _Cualquier_ chica desearía ocupar su lugar, ser besada por él y entregarse a Malfoy con toda su alma. Pero ella no era _cualquier_ chica, y esa última escena lo dejaba bien claro. Y por eso mismo, le atraía más que cualquier otra.

Y por eso mismo, _ella iba a ser su perdición_.

**Sé que es muy corto, pero es lo único que tengo... lo siento.**

**No voy a dejar NINGUNA historia, repito NINGUNA.**


	4. Howgarts

_**Lo sé, lo sé, creanme, lo sé. No tengo perdón. Siento muchísimo la tardanza. Tengo excusas, pero no justifican tanto tiempo. **_

**_Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_**

**_

* * *

_**

_-Atenta, ahí viene Mike…- _comentó Draco, que se lo estaba pasando en grande con la cara de la castaña.

-_Deja el tema, cállate, y deja de reírte.-_ murmuró Hermione, entre cabreada y divertida.

Pero Malfoy tenía razón. Michael O'Connolly entraba por la puerta que había detrás de la mesa de profesores. Mientras los nuevos alumnos se colocaban en sus mesas, Mike iba saludando a todos los profesores, algunos por primera vez y otros que ya eran amigos. Snape lo saludó con total indiferencia, como si se tratara de un compañero de trabajo más. Hermione lo observó. Jack Blunt no se parecía en nada al mismo Mike O'Connolly que había conocido hace dos años.

_-Poción multijugos… Con el hijo de Barty Crouch no funcionó… ¿qué le hace pensar que con este si?_

-_Malfoy… por si no lo has notado, tengo la cabeza de Ginny a menos de treinta centímetros de la mía, ¿quieres callarte de una jodida vez?_- le espetó ella por el pendiente-talkie, muy cabreada. Entre los cambios de última hora, que su abuelo pasaba de ella y de sus planes, el retorno de Mike y las bromitas de Malfoy estaba ya…

-¿Decías algo?- murmuró Ginny en voz baja, sin apartar la mirada, encandilada, del nuevo profesor.

-Que tampoco es tan guapo como me dijiste, ni tan joven. Tiene su encanto, pero vamos…- murmuró Hermione.- Shh, que el director va a hablar.

-Queridos alumnos, tanto yo como el profesorado os damos la bienvenida un año más al Colegio de Magia y Hechicería Howgarts. –Dumbeldore dio la bienvenida, y los alumnos aplaudieron.- Quisiera que dierais una calurosa bienvenida a nuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, el profesor Jack Blunt.- el susodicho se levantó de la silla, al lado de Snape y Pomona Sprout, saludó, y se volvió a sentar, mientras todo el alumnado aplaudía, especialmente las féminas. Dumbledore continuó hablando, en un tono más serio.- A raíz de los incidentes de los últimos dos años- media escuela dirigió la mirada a Harry, que ignoró las miradas- todo el profesorado hemos tomado una decisión totalmente irrevocable hasta nueva orden. Todos los alumnos deberán estar dentro de la escuela antes de las siete de la tarde. Quien incumpla la norma, se afrentará a un duro castigo, que podría ser, según la situación, la expulsión inmediata.- Dumbeldore calló durante unos momentos para que los alumnos se quejaran, y luego pidió silencio y continuó hablando.- Sólo podrán romper esta regla los prefectos y los Premios Anuales, siempre y cuando esté justificado, y los que tengan el permiso escrito de su jefe de casa. Dicho eso, ya pueden empezar a comer.

Los alumnos aplaudieron a regañadientes. A ninguno les hacía gracia no poder salir de Howgarts después de las ocho, ya que significa tener que cambiar los horarios de Quidditch.

_-Dumbeldore no es tonto. Sabe que aquí hay mortífagos. Se cree que si estamos dentro, bajo sus dominios, nos podrá controlar._

Hermione resopló. Nada, como si hablara con la pared. Le dice a Malfoy que se calle, que Ginny está muy cerca, y él ni caso.

-Hermione… ¿qué tal por Austria?- le preguntó Harry sonriéndole, mientras cortaba el pollo.

-Muy bien. Es precioso, hay muchos palacios, y museos, y de todo. Además, la gente es muy amable, muy cordial. A mi madre le encantó.- mintió ella sonriéndole también, mientras se ponía verdura al plato.

-¿Yf no fablaste von Vicky?- dijo Ron mientras se metía un trozo demasiado grande de ternera.

En cuanto hubo dicho eso, recibió un codazo por parte de Harry y una mirada severa de Ginny. No había pasado un día, y ya estaba molestándola con el tema de Krum.

Hermione decidió ignorarle, y empezó a comer. Funcionó, porque al cabo de unos momentos, empezaron a hablar de quidditch, y ella pudo desconectar un poco.

"_Malfoy tiene razón. Dumbeldore sabe algo, sospecha de alguien. Si no, no hubiera tomado tantas medidas de seguridad. ¿Qué es eso de cerrar las puertas a las siete, por el amor de Dios? Si en verano, a estas horas aún es de día… Nunca antes se había hecho nada igual. Lo raro es que no haya eliminado las salidas a Hogsmeade… quiere algo."_ Hermione levantó la cabeza enfadada. Seguramente ya habría averiguado que era ese "algo" que quería Dumbeldore, si no fuera porqué alguien la estaba taladrando con la mirada desde hacía ya un buen rato. Mike la miraba disimuladamente, con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro, mientras comía y charlaba animadamente con la profesora Sprout. Hermione lo miró con odio, pensando en que tenía que hablar con él. Le dirigió una última mirada asesina, dándole a entender que dejara de penetrarla con la mirada si quería llegar vivo al fin de semana. Mike se rió, entendiendo perfectamente la mirada de su ex, y se giró hacia Pomona para darle más dramatismo a la conversa. Hermione lo observó hablando con su profesora de Herbología. Con la poción multijugos, Mike había pasado de tener un pelo negro, algo más largo de lo políticamente correcto, a una corta melena rubia, con ciertas mechas, de tener unos ojos azules como el mar Mediterráneo a unos marrones miel. Mike como Jack era atractivo, si, pero de un modo inocente, casual. Pero Mike como Mike, sin magia de por medio, era terriblemente interesante y sensual. Y, sinceramente, Hermione lo prefería.

-Herms… Herms… ¡Hermione!- gritó Ron, al ver que Hermione se había quedando mirando al profesor.

-Perdona, Ron… estaba en mis cosas, en mi mundo… ¿decías algo?- se disculpó Hermione sonriéndole.

-Si, ya, en tu mundo dices…- comentó Parvati por lo bajini, riéndose junto Lavander.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada asesina a Parvati, mientras Ron las miraba extrañado, sin entender nada.

-¿Decías?- dijo Hermione retomando la conversación.

-Ah, si… verás, Harry, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, y yo hemos estado comentado lo del nuevo horario y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que tú, como prefecta, tienes que hablar con McGonagall para que nos deje salir para entrenar. Es que si no, no podremos entrenar. Antes lo hacíamos de siete y media a nueve. Habla con ella.- le pidió Ron, mientras Harry y toda la comitiva asentían con la cabeza, dándole la razón.

-Habla tú con ella, Ron. Es a ti quién te interesa salir en esas horas tan… _peligrosas_. O id todo el equipo. La unión hace la fuerza, ¿no?- propuso Hermione.

-Pero Hermione, tu eres prefecta…- intentó convencerla Ron, mientras todo el equipo asentía con la cabeza, dándole la razón a Ronald.

-Tú también, Ron. –dijo ella- Así que vas tú, y se lo cuentas.

-Pero es que Hermione… tú eres su sucesora, y te tiene mimada. A mi me matará si se lo digo.- suplicó Ron.

-Ron, para que lo sepas, no voy a comerme un marrón solo porque vosotros queréis entrenar. Si ha puesto esta regla, será por algo. Cambiáis los horarios y ya está, problema resuelto.- dijo ella finalizando la discusión.

Los chicos se la miraron sorprendidos por el toque de genio, pero no dijeron nada, pensando en que ya hablarían con ella más tarde. Cuando se cerraba en banda, no había manera de hacerla cambiar de opinión. Lo mejor era esperar a que se calmara el ambiente y volver a intentarlo.

_-He estado pensando. Quiere algo._

Ya estaba otra vez con lo mismo. Esta vez no le importaba tanto, porque Ron y Ginny estaban teniendo otra de sus broncas entre hermanos, y el ambiente estaba bastante disperso. Se permitió bajar la "Alerta Permanente" de Alastor y hablar un rato con Draco.

-_Ya lo sé. Si fuera por seguridad, hubiera eliminado Hogsmeade. Quiere que hagamos algo. Estaba pensando en eso, pero tu amigo me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, y no he podido darle más vueltas al tema._- murmuró ella en apenas un susurro, inaudible para alguien que estuviera a más de cinco centímetros de su boca.

_-Jodido Mike. ¿Quieres que le diga que deje de incomodarte?-_ rió Draco.

-_No hace falta. Parará, si quiere llegar vivo al próximo trimestre escolar._- dijo ella, tranquilamente mientras comía.

Hermione vio como Draco reía al otro lado del comedor, al lado de Pansy y Blaise. Ella sonrió y siguió comiendo. Hasta que de repente, le vino una idea a la cabeza.

-_Quiere que movemos ficha._- dijo ella, muy seria.

-_¿Perdón?_

-_Quiere… quiere que hagamos algo, quiere ver cuales son nuestras intenciones antes de actuar. Nos está dejando espacio, Hogsmeade, para que actuemos, para que planeemos algo._

_-¿Qué vamos a hacer? _- preguntó él, preocupado.

_-No sé, déjame pensar._

Hermione iba a levantarse para ir al baño, para poder hablar con Matthew o Charlenne, pero cuando iba a hacerlo, vio que Mike se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ellos, así que se sentó, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada a Malfoy, diciéndole que no hiciera nada y que no hablara de eso con nadie.

-¡Jack!- gritó Ginny, alegre, ganándose una mirada de envidia de Parvati.

-Ginny.- Jack se acercó a ella, sonriendo. Miró a los chicos- Harry, Ron. ¿Qué tal todo?

-Bien, muy bien.- contestó Ginny sin darles tiempo a los chicos a contestar.- Mira, quiero presentarte a una amiga. Hermione, aquella que te conté que estaba a Austria de vacaciones, y que por eso no había podido venir.

Hermione levantó la cabeza de la comida, donde se había refugiado para evitar que la vieran. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Jack, y ambos pares de ojos brillaban, con pasión, con furia, con resentimiento. Dos pares de ojos, también, los observaban. Ginny por una parte, mirando la reacción de Hermione al ver a Jack, y Draco por la otra, vigilando los movimientos de ambos mortífagos.

-Puedes llamarme Jack.- dijo él, sonriéndole, mirándola fijamente, simulando suficiencia e ironía.- Un placer, Hermione.

-Igualmente.- dijo ella, disimulando, sonriendo también para contentar a la pequeña Weasley.

Jack se sentó enfrente de Hermione y Ginny, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de la castaña, al lado de Harry y Neville.

-¿Austria?- preguntó él, coqueteando de una forma muy discreta, mientras cogía una croqueta de pollo y calabaza.

-Si, un circuito.- dijo ella, sonriéndole, disimulando el odio.

-Y dime, que hace mucho tiempo que no voy por allí,… ¿Qué tal el Danubio? ¿Tan sucio como siempre?- dijo él, sonriéndole.

-Tan sucio como siempre.- afirmó Hermione rápidamente, sonriéndole también, mientras se llenaba el vaso de agua.

Jack rió, mostrando así su dentadura perfecta.

-Jack, tío, nos tienes que hacer un favor.- pidió Ron, con un tono que utilizaría con cualquier amigo, acordándose de repente.

-Tú dirás.- respondió el profesor, mirándolo.

-Necesitamos que hables con McGonagall. Esa nueva norma es una mierda. Tenemos que cambiar todos los horarios de los entrenamientos, y este año nos gustaría ganar la copa, ahora que no está Umbridge. Como deportista que eres y fan de los Chuddley Cannon, debería importarte.- dijo Ron totalmente serio.

Jack se rió, con ganas, acompañado por Ginny.

-Está bien, está bien, voy a hablar con ella. No te prometo nada, pero lo voy a intentar. Pero Ron, ¿tu no eras prefecto? Podrías pedírselo tú.- preguntó él, sonriendo.

-Si, pero a mi me odia.- dijo él, como si fuera una verdad universal.

Harry sonrió, negando con la cabeza, mientras miraba a Hermione, que iba a replicar.

-¿Y no hay otro prefecto? ¿No eres tú, Harry?- preguntó el nuevo profesor, mirando a Harry.

Harry negó con la cabeza, mientras comía, y señaló con el tenedor a Hermione, que miraba a Ginny sonriéndole. Jack giró la cabeza con fuerza hacia Hermione, con tanta rapidez que le dolió el cuello.

-¿Tú? ¿Eres tú la otra prefecta?- preguntó Jack, sorprendido, bajo la atenta mirada de Ronald.

-Si, soy yo.- le respondió Hermione, con reticencia. Giró la cabeza hacia Ron.- Pero no voy a preguntárselo porque: uno, no voy a meterme en un fregado que ni me va ni me viene; dos, no voy a hacer cambiar de opinión ni a McGonagall ni a Dumbeldore, porque si han puesto esta norma, será porque realmente hay un peligro, un riesgo; y tres, McGonagall no te tiene manía ni te odia, Ronald, es que simplemente cree que te falta disciplina y un poco de orden y no le gusta que no prestes atención a sus clases, y no está tan equivocada. Es simplemente eso.

Las personas de su entorno callaron, sorprendidas por la declaración de Hermione. Todo el mundo sabía que pensaba eso, porque todos habían oído a Hermione reñir a Ron por el modo en que comía o por las palabras malsonantes que decía continuamente, pero de eso a lo que le había dicho había cuatro pueblos de diferencia. Hermione suspiró, comprendiendo que se había pasado, y que había descargado su estrés y su odio por Jack hacia Ron, injustamente.

-Lo que te quiero decir es que no vas a conseguir que cambien esa regla, aunque hable yo, él, o le Ministro si hace falta. Las reglas son las reglas, y no se ponen porque sí. Y si realmente creyera que podría hacer algo para que pudierais entrenar con los horarios de antes, lo haría, de verdad, pero es que no voy a solucionar nada, es dar palos de ciego. – Hermione miró cariñosa y comprensivamente a Ron mientras le decía esto. Continuó, y esta vez mirando a todo el equipo de Quidditch.- Así que lo que deberíais hacer es remodelar los horarios, y adaptarlos. Yo también quiero que ganéis la copa, porque el año pasado os la merecíais pero por cuestiones del destino, no pudo ser. Esta es vuestra oportunidad, pero solo la podréis aprovechar si os adaptáis a los horarios. Porque como McGonagall se cabree, os va a limitar muchísimo más el tiempo. Lo mejor es dejar las cosas tal y como están antes de que vayan a peor. _Porque pueden ir a peor_.

La mesa se volvió a quedar en silencio, pensando en las palabras de Hermione. Jack la miró fijamente, pensando en lo que acababa de decir. Tenía razón. Las cosas pueden ir a peor. Entonces, ató cabos. _Pueden ir a peor_. Llegó a la misma conclusión que Hermione había llegado. Dumbeldore quería algo, sino, las cosas estarían peor. La miró, y entonces ella alzó la cabeza, sonriéndole, dándole a entender que había un mensaje para él en su monólogo. Jack giró, de repente, la mirada hacia la mesa de profesores, y observó que Dumbeldore estaba conversando con McGonagall y Trelawney. Tendría que hablar con él, haber si podía sonsacarle algo. Harry habló.

-Hermione tiene razón. Lo mejor es no presionar a McGonagall. Las cosas están mal, si, pero podrían estar peor. Tendríamos que cambiar los horarios, ponernos todas las casas de acuerdo, hacer una reunión, como se hizo tiempo atrás, y remodelar los horarios.- dijo Harry, comprensivo, mirando a Ron y a Ginny.

-Pues va a ser difícil, porque Slytherin no va a querer.- comentó Ronald, mirando con odio a la mesa de las serpientes.

-Va a tener que ceder, Ron.- comentó Jack.- Hablad con los capitanes de los equipos, y poneos de acuerdo. Y si alguno no acepta… McGonagall es la solución. A mi esa mujer me da mucho miedo cuando se cabrea y se pone a gritar.

Toda la mesa rió, incluida Hermione. Jack se levantó, sonriéndole, y dándole a Ron unas palmadas de apoyo.

-Yo ya me voy a mi mesa, que sino me van a regañar por tener preferencias.- sonrió mientras iba hacia la mesa.

Cuando estaba a punto de irse demasiado lejos, Ginny le llamó.

-¡Jack!- gritó ella. Él se giró, sonriendo.- ¿Cuándo tendré… ejem, tendremos, clase contigo?

-No lo sé, aún no me han dado los horarios. Espero que pronto.- dijo él. Hizo una pequeña reverencia, con la que Ginny se derritió y fue hacia su mesa.

Cuando se aseguró que los chicos volvían al tema del Quidditch y hablaban ya de horarios y días para la reunión con otros capitanes, Ginny se giró hacia Hermione, con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué te ha parecido?- preguntó ella, en voz baja, para evitar que su hermano lo oyera.

-¿Que qué me ha parecido? Pues que podrías cortarte un poco.- bromeó Hermione.- Ginny, has estado mirándolo todo el rato. La próxima vez, disimula un poco.

-Bah… es que tiene una sonrisa preciosa. ¿Te has dado cuenta de que siempre está sonriendo?- los ojos le brillaban.

Hermione sonrió. Se acercó más a ella, para decirle una cosa al oído.

-Oye… ¿y Harry?- preguntó Hermione, un poco más seria.

-No sé… ¿qué pasa con Harry?- preguntó Ginny, haciéndose la despistada.

-No sé… ¿qué pasa con Harry?- dijo Hermione, repitiendo la pregunta que acababa de hacerle, con sarcasmo.

Ginny suspiró, y miró a su alrededor, comprobando que nadie las estaba escuchando.

-No lo sé. Se ha pasado todo el verano muy raro, esquivo. Que si, que bromea, y se ríe, y todo lo que quieras. Pero estaba frío, distante.- comentó Ginny, removiendo el puré de zanahoria, entristecida.- Yo le sigo queriendo, y seguramente le voy a querer el resto de mi vida, pero ahora se muestra frío conmigo, bueno, con todos, casi. Pero no pienses que quiero con locura a Jack o algo parecido. Sólo me gusta. Como podría gustarme Oliver Wood u otro. No es nada sentimental, es mi amigo, sí, pero nada más. Bueno, mi profesor.- como vio que se estaba yendo por los cerros de Úbeda, lo aclaró.- Lo que te quiero decir es que Jack es solo mi amigo, que sigo queriendo a Harry aunque esté distante.

Hermione miró a Ginny. Estaba sufriendo.

-Pero piensa que es normal que esté frío, distante, cambiado, esquivo. Acaba de morir su padrino, el único familiar cuerdo que el quedaba, y el único que le valoró. Dale tiempo. Estoy segura que de te sigue queriendo, pero tienes que darle tiempo para que amueble su vida otra vez. Necesita tiempo y comprensión. Dile que estás aquí para lo que necesita. Necesita ver que tiene en qué apoyarse, y que tú eres un pilar.- dijo Hermione, en voz baja, tratando de animarla.

-Todos hemos tratado de hablar con él. De que diga lo que siente. De que se descargue. Pero no hay manera. No suelta prenda, dice que no quiere hablar del tema.- dijo Ginny, mirando a Harry con cariño y amor.

-No te estoy diciendo que le obligues a hablar contigo, sino que sepa que si él _quiere_, puede hablar contigo.- dijo Hermione, dolida. La muerte de Sirius le había afectado tanto como a Harry.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza, dando a entender que entendía lo que decía, y que tenía razón. Y la tenía, desde luego. Harry no necesitaba a alguien que le obligara a hablar, que le diera apoyo cuando hablaba, y que se fuera cuando callaba. Él necesitaba a alguien que estuviera allí siempre, hablara o no, alguien que estuviera dispuesto a escucharle cuando decidiera hablar, y que se quedara allí cuando callaba. Como ella.

-¡Hermione!- gritó Harry, de repente, sonriendo.

Ella se giró, sorprendida.

-¿Te apuntas a una partida de ajedrez? Quien gane, perderá contra Ron.- sugirió Harry, sonriendo.

-Harry… no sé jugar al ajedrez.- rió Hermione.

-Yo tampoco, ¿y qué?- bromeó Harry.- Venga, Hermione. Ahora, cuando volvamos a la Sala Común. No nos hemos visto en todo el verano, tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-Está bien, ok. Jugaré. Pero te aviso que tú vas a perder contra Ron, porque yo no tengo ni idea.- sonrió, mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

-_Mentirosa_.- dijo Draco.

Hermione resopló mientras se ponía bien la falda y la corbata.

-¿Fónde…- empezó a preguntar Ronald con la boca llena de flan, pero como vio la mirada reprobatoria de Hermione, tragó, y entonces habló.- ¿Dónde vas?

-Al baño. Vuelvo enseguida.- dijo ella.

Cuando vio que estaba suficientemente lejos para que alguien la oyera, riñó a Malfoy.

-_A la próxima, acabáis tú y el walkie al fondo del lago. ¿Ha quedado claro? Yo pregunto, tú respondes. Y nada más. Ni conversaciones que no tienen nada que ver con el tema, ni comentarios absurdos sobre lo que digo o dejo de decir. A no ser que sea una orden de arriba, si no te doy la palabra, no hablas. O sino, atente a las consecuencias. -_dijo Hermione de muy mala ostia, mientras iba rápidamente hacia el pasillo más cercano.

-_¿Me estás amenazando? _- preguntó Draco, de mal humor.

-_Si._

Giró hacia la derecha, y luego a la izquierda, y se encerró en el primer baño que encontró, sin darse cuenta de que alguien la estaba siguiendo. Cuando entró en el baño, comprobó que no había nadie, y cerró la puerta. Cualquiera podría abrirla con un simple _Alohomora_, pero eso significaría que antes habría probado de abrirla de forma manual. Y eso le daría tiempo a Hermione. Giró un poco el cierre del pendiente.

-_Matthew, Charlenne._- pidió ella, dando vueltas por el baño, nerviosa.

Al cabo de un par de segundos, tuvo conexión.

-_Aquí Matthew. _- se oyó una voz masculina al otro lado del pendiente.

-_Necesito unos mapas de Hogwarts. Interior, exterior. Y todos los conductos secretos que haya. Y todas las entradas y salidas, sean o no permitidas._- pidió ella, con mal humor.

-_Oído cocina. El viernes lo…-_ dijo Matthew después de unos segundos, pero Hermione lo interrumpió.

-_Lo quiero mañana por la mañana. _

-_Eso es imposible, Rachel. _

_-No, no es imposible. -_dijo Hermione tajantemente. Continuó.-_ Necesito ver a tu Señor. El viernes estaría bien._

_-De eso se encarga Malfoy. Te lo paso._- contestó Matthew, enfadado. No le había gustado lo que había dicho, pero era su trabajo.

-_¿Qué tal ha ido el viaje, Rachel?-_ preguntó Lucius, haciendo un poco la pelota.

-_Quiero una cita. El viernes. _- contestó ella, pasando olímpicamente de la pregunta de Malfoy padre.

-_¿El viernes? Por la noche, ¿no? En la Casa de los Gritos sup…_- empezó diciendo Lucius, pero Hermione lo calló.

-_Shhh._

Alguien había intentado abrir la puerta del baño. Un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda. Tenía que esconderse, pero ya. Miró los cubículos donde había retretes. No, no iba a meterse allí. Eran del año de los Picapiedra, y por muchas veces que los limpiaran, siempre parecían tener ese color blanco roto, con tonalidades marrones, que prefería no saber de qué eran. No iba a meterse allí, desde luego. Pero cuando alguien volvió a intentar abrir la puerta por el modo muggle, no tuvo más opción. Se metió en el cubículo del medio, e intento no mirar el retrete. Oyó una voz diciendo _Alohomora_, y entrando rápidamente. Y la puerta cerrarse. Contuvo la respiración mientras con una mano apretaba fuertemente la varita, y la otra estaba encima de su pistola, dispuesta a cogerla rápidamente ante cualquier imprevisto. Oyó a esa persona reírse.

-Eres terriblemente previsible, Rachel. ¿Lo sabías?- dijo en broma una voz que ella conocía perfectamente.

Pum-pum, pum-pum. Sí, su corazón volvía a latir. Soltó el aire que tenia dentro, aflojó la fuerza con la que sujetaba la varita, y su mano, que antes estaba en el muslo, encima de la pistola, volvía a estar en una posición casual.

-Y tú eres terriblemente capullo, Mike. ¿Lo sabías?- dijo ella de mal humor, saliendo del baño.

Mike sonrió. No se esperaba una reacción diferente.

-Deberías tener más cuidado. Si he entrado yo, podría haber entrado cualquiera perfectamente.- observó él, mientras Hermione estaba lavándose las manos.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada asesina, y continuó lavándose las manos. Él suspiró.

-No puedes odiarme toda la vida.- concluyó él, apoyándose en la pared, mientras la observaba.

-Oh, verás… es que si que puedo.- dijo ella sarcástica, mientras se secaba las manos.

-Trabajamos juntos.- sentenció él, después de resoplar.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver. También trabajo con Pettegrew, y ambos sabemos que en cuanto tenga la mínima oportunidad me voy a deshacer de él.

Mike sonrió con amargura.

-¿Vas a matarme a mi también?- preguntó, curioso.

Hermione lo miró con suficiencia, y sonrió con ironía.

-Vaya… eso no le hará mucha ilusión a tu amiga, Ginny. Me tiene mucho aprecio, ¿sabes?- dijo él, como si morir en si no le importara. Intentaba hacerla cabrear, y hacía mucho tiempo que nadie hacía enfadar a Hermione, más que nada por las represalias.

Ella giró su cabeza hacia él, con rabia. Se acercó rápidamente, y le miró fijamente a los ojos, con furia.

-Aléjate de ella.- le advirtió.

Mike esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Espera que me río. Vas a matarla, pero quieres protegerla de mí. El peligro no soy yo, precisamente.- respondió él, con acidez.

-Aléjate de ella.- repitió ella, sin negar ni afirmar la frase de Mike. ¿Matar a Ginny? No, desde luego. ¿Cómo iba a matarla? No, por el amor de Dios, claro que no iba a matarla. Pero Mike no tenía porqué saberlo.

Mike sonrió, con desprecio.

-No tienes porqué mirarme por encima del hombro, niña. No hay ninguna diferencia entre tú y yo. Yo mato, tú también. Yo miento, tú también. Hacemos lo mismo, así que no me mires con esa cara de superioridad, porque tú no eres mejor persona que yo.- le espetó él, con mucha furia.

Hermione sonrió de la misma manera que lo había hecho Mike. Lo odiaba. Dios, cuánto lo odiaba.

-Hay una diferencia entre tú y yo, Mike.- habló totalmente en serio. Mike se sorprendió, y con un gesto de cabeza la invitó a continuar su teoría.- Tú haces todo esto porque quieres, porque te gusta, porque crees en la pureza de sangre y en todas esas ñoñerías del siglo XV. Porque te gusta sentirte poderoso cuando te piden clemencia para que lo nos mates, porque te gusta tener tú el poder, tener en tus manos la vida de otra persona. Lo haces por pura diversión. Yo lo hago porque me obligan, porque aún cuando no tenía ni idea de lo que significaba todo esto, me obligaron a prometer que apoyaría a mi abuelo siempre. No siento placer cuando mato a alguien, ni cuando lo torturo. No lo hago por diversión.

Él se quedó callado, escuchando atentamente como le llamaban asesino. Hermione tenía cierta razón, sí. Disfrutaba con la sensación de tener en sus manos la vida de otra persona, saber que ellos harían cualquier cosa para salvarse el pellejo. Pero eso no le daba a Hermione ningún derecho para mirarlo con superioridad.

-Pues no lo parece, bonita, porque la última vez que estuvimos juntos en una batalla, disfrutaste bastante.- dijo él, agresivo, mirándola con odio.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. No tenía ganas de discutir, y Harry y Ron se extrañarían de su tardanza. Además, estaba cansada.

-Métete en tus propios asuntos, Michael, y déjame en paz.- finalizó ella la discusión. No quería discutir más.

Pero Mike si. Cuando Hermione se dirigía hacia la puerta, él dijo algo que no tenía que haber dicho. Que nadie que estuviera en sus cabales hubiera dicho. Que nadie que apreciara su vida hubiera dicho.

-Eres una cobarde.- sentenció.

Hermione paró de repente. Y, en cuestión de segundos, Mike tenía una pistola sin seguro apuntando a su sien. Su respiración se paró, y notaba que le temblaban las rodillas. Bajó la mirada para mirar a Hermione a los ojos. Estaba enfadada. _Muy_ enfadada. De un modo tirando a peligroso, a _extremadamente_ peligroso. Él trago saliva, esperando que Hermione se tranquilizara un poco y bajara la pistola.

Ella no tenía pinta de tranquilizarse. Estaba cansada del viaje y de discutir con Mike y con Draco, y lo último que le apetecía era que Mike le dijera cobarde. Hacía años que nadie le decía eso. Y a la última persona, le costó muy caro.

-Retíralo.- exigió ella. La pistola llevaba silenciador, y ella había desbloqueado el seguro.

Mike la miró fijamente. ¿Qué si estaba asustado? Desde luego, claro que sí. Conocía a Hermione lo suficiente como para saber que si tenía que disparar, no le iba a temblar el dedo. Sabía que la había cagado al llamarla cobarde, porque se acordaba perfectamente de aquel pobre desgraciado que lo había hecho. Podías llamar a Hermione de todo, incluso de lo más fuerte y malsonante, pero ni se te ocurriera llamarla "cobarde", porque lo ibas a pagar muy caro.

-Rachel…- pidió él, sin moverse mucho. No quería provocarla más, sólo quería llegar vivo a la mañana siguiente.

-Retíralo.- exigió ella, otra vez, sin hacer caso a la súplica de Mike.

-Rachel… por favor.- suplicó Mike. Iba a retirarlo al ver que Hermione no estaba dispuesta a bajar la pistola, pero de repente oyó algo.

-He dicho que…- empezó diciendo Hermione con el mismo tono de siempre, pero Mike puso un dedo en la boca, dando a entender que callase.

Hermione calló y escuchó, tal y como le pidió Mike con la cara que hiciera. No escuchó nada.

-No voy a repetirt…- de repente, Mike se acercó a ella en una zancada y con una mano le tapó la boca y con la otra la desarmó. La arrastró hacia detrás de la puerta como si moviera una silla, sin ningún tipo de dificultad.

Hermione se deshizo sorprendida de la mano de Mike en su boca y se quejó.

-¿Se puede saber qué coño haces?- preguntó, cabreada.

-Cállate y escucha, joder.- le espetó Mike.

Hermione escuchó y, efectivamente, oyó algo. Un grupo de alumnos hablando. Se estaban acercando. Miró a Mike, que estaba apoyado en la pared, escuchando, y con su pistola en la mano. Estaba dispuesta a pedirle, amablemente, que le devolviera la pistola, pero, entonces, Mike la cogió fuertemente del brazo y tiró de ella.

-¿Qué…?- murmuró ella.

-Vienen hacia aquí.- susurró él.- No digas nada.

Ambos escucharon como las voces se acercaban, y Hermione palideció cuando escuchó a una chica diciendo que iba un momento al baño. Tanto Mike como Hermione contuvieron la respiración cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y oyeron los pasos de una chica yendo hacia un cubículo. Ellos quedaban escondidos detrás la puerta, pero no podían salir ahora, ya que estarían los amigos de la chica esperándola.

Mike giró la cara hacia donde estaba Hermione, que mantenía los ojos cerrados. Sabía que era temerario, que los podían pillar, pero decidió hacerlo.

-No eres una cobarde.- murmuró él, sin mirarla.

Hermione abrió los ojos y lo miró, sorprendida. Conocía a Mike, y sabía que prefería la vida que el honor. Esperó a que Mike la mirara para asentir con la cabeza y sonreír levemente. Oyeron una cisterna y esperaron a que la chica saliera del baño. Contaron hasta treinta y volvieron a respirar con tranquilidad.

-¿Sales tú primero?- preguntó Mike en voz baja, por si acaso.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, pero no se movió. Se quedaron en silencio mirándose, sin decir nada. Hasta que Mike se dio cuenta del porqué Hermione estaba allí.

-Tu pistola.- afirmó Mike. Hermione asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo. Mike puso el seguro y se la tendió.- Toma.

-Gracias.- murmuró ella cogiéndola y guardándosela.- Espera un par de minutos antes de salir. Nos vemos mañana.

Mike esperó y observó como Hermione salía del baño. Contó hasta 130, y salió. Se encontró el pasillo vacío.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Y te como otro peón.- dijo Harry, triunfante.

Hermione rió por lo bajini y escuchó unas risas escandalosas de Ronald, que estaba hablando con Seamus, Neville y Ginny.

-¿Cuántas te ha comido ya?- le preguntó Ron a Hermione.

-Cinco peones, un alfil, dos caballos y una torre.- dijo ella, sonriendo. Al oír la risa de Ron, continuó.- Pero yo le he comido tres peones, dos torres y la reina.

Ron se volvió a reír. Cuando se aseguró que la conversación de Ron, Seamus, Neville y Ginny estaba suficientemente asentada como para que no marujearan la suya con Harry, empezó a hablar.

- Yo quería hablar contigo, Harry.- dijo ella después de mover ficha.

-Esto me suena a algo serio.- dijo él, bromeando, mientras pensaba en el próximo movimiento.

Ella sonrió.

-Me gustaría haber podido hablar contigo este verano, pero mis padres se empeñaron con Austria, y luego fuimos a casa de mis primos en Bristol, y no pude decirte todo lo que quería y quiero decirte.- dijo Hermione antes de que Harry moviera ficha.- Quiero que sepas que estoy aquí. Para lo que sea.

Harry sonrió, y miró a Hermione con cara de circunstancias. Movió ficha.

-Te lo agradezco Herms, de verdad. Pero es que todo el mundo quiere hablar conmigo sobre la muerte de Sirius.- tragó saliva, y volvió a hablar- Todos me han dicho lo mismo, y no me apetece escuchar "tienes que soltarlo" o "hablar te va a ayudar". Te lo agradezco mucho, Hermione, pero no quiero hablar de esto.

Hermione sonrió con amargura. Movió ficha.

-Entiendo perfectamente, porque yo tampoco querría hablar de esto. Y no estoy diciendo que hablar te va a ayudar, o que deberías sacarlo todo. Habla cuando quieras y si quieres. Te estoy diciendo que hables o no hables, voy a estar aquí.- dijo Hermione mirando sus fichas.

Harry sonrió, y se le iluminaron los ojos. Cogió la mano de Hermione con ternura, y la estrechó entre las suyas.

-Gracias.- murmuró.

Movió ficha y le comió el alfil que le quedaba.

-Jaque.

-Sabes muy bien que no era santo de mi devoción, porque me parecía inmaduro y tremendamente infantil para la edad que tenía,- explicó ella mientras pensaba en el juego- pero era una buena persona. Da igual lo que diga Snape, los Malfoy, el Ministro,… quizá no la mejor, pero era muy buena persona, hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por ti. No se merecía morir, Harry. Hubiera hecho cualquier cosa para protegerte, a ti y a los suyos.- continuó- Pero no estás solo, Harry. Me tienes a mí, a Ron, a Ginny, a la familia Weasley en general y a muchos otros. No te sientas solo, porque no lo estás.

Hermione observó la reacción de Harry, y llegó a la conclusión de que Ginny tenía razón. Harry estaba distante, frío pero seguía siendo él. Mientras hablaba, la miró a los ojos, sonriendo de vez en cuando.

-¿Contra quién voy a jugar?- preguntó Ron, acercándose sonriendo.

-Contra Harry.- dijo Hermione, sonriendo, mientras se levantaba dándole el sitio a Ronald.

Hermione se levantó y se despidió de ellos para ir a dormir. Subió las escaleras poco a poco, mientras oía de fondo a os chicos jugando al ajedrez. Entró en la habitación, que la cerró cuidadosamente con llave. Lo primero que hizo, antes de desvestirse, fue guardar la pistola y quitarse los pendientes-talkies. Empezó a desnudarse y a ponerse el pijama. Volvió a abrir la puerta, y se sentó en la cama. Cogió una caja que había guardado en la maleta y buscó unas fotos. Cuando las cogió, las miró. En una, había un chico joven, muy parecido a Sirius con un bebé en brazos, sonriendo y riendo. En otra, el mismo bebé, en brazos de una mujer, muy guapa y joven, morena y de ojos negros, emocionada. En otra, la misma chica de antes, pero el bebé lo cogía un hombre moreno, de ojos miel, también joven, ambos riendo y mirando al bebé. Hermione suspiró al ver las fotos. Las guardó en la misma caja. Y guardó la caja en la misma maleta.

Y esperó que mañana fuera otro día.

* * *

_**¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí. Intentaré que el próximo capítulo no tarde tanto, de verdad. Haber, creo que es bastante obvio quienes son las personas de las fotos, ¿no?**_

**_Besazos enormes a todos los que seguís aquí. Os quiero mucho :)_**

**_Nini La (en el fb tengo ese nombre, por si os interesa)_**


End file.
